


i wanna have

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, i kno it seems like canon but it's not, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: "maybe you could — " woojin looks up to seongwoo who gets up from his bed and disappears into the bathroom, "take your hoodie off? it'll get in the way."it absolutely has nothing to do with seeing daniel's bare back, woojin tells himself, and tries not to sigh out loud when he inevitably fails at convincing himself.





	i wanna have

**Author's Note:**

> haha ay isha boy uh skinny penis  
> back with. more sin??????  
> title from wanna one's i wanna have

"yeah, i used to give my mom massages all the time," woojin says, not entirely lying, "at this point? i'm an expert."

 

daniel laughs and woojin holds his breath for a moment, fisting the fabric of his shorts in his hand and a smile of his own breaking on his face.

 

"maybe you should give me one sometime," daniel jokes, stretching out his legs on the bed as he plays with the drawstring of his hoodie, "my back is killing me."

 

his gaze on woojin is unwavering, the lazy smile on his lips making him look almost smug. woojin swears he feels a literal bead of sweat rolling down his temple but when he touches it to make the uncomfortable feeling go away, it's as dry as ever.

it's ridiculous how nervous and excited it makes woojin, to have daniel look at him that way.

there is something intense about daniel despite his relaxed posture and simple clothes. warm light of the nightstand lamp paints his face in yellow and woojin thinks that no one is allowed to look quite so breathtaking without even trying. it's unfair.

 

woojin swallows the lump in his throat and ignores his pounding heart. 

 

"i totally could," he says, scoffing for good measure as he leans on the armrest of the chair he's sitting on.

 

when daniel's gaze on him becomes too much, woojin looks away from him to watch seongwoo search for something in his bag instead, back turned to them where he sits on his own bed.

 

he's been doing that for a long time now and it's only making woojin more nervous to be having this kind of conversation with daniel in the presence of someone else. seongwoo doesn't seem to pay them any mind however, probably too tired to eavesdrop, let alone join the conversation.

the long exhausting flight from korea to canada took a toll on all of them, but seongwoo for some reason seems to be more tired than minhyun who didn't even manage to nap on the plane. woojin looks away, regretful of how helpless he is. he takes a mental note to look after seongwoo closely next time they go out.

 

"what, right now?" daniel asks, eyebrows twitching up in mild surprise, making woojin meet his eyes again.

 

something tugs at the bottom of his belly and woojin laughs to mask his embarrassment.

 

"sure?" he says, tone questionable, and sits up on the chair.

 

the expression on daniel's face morphs into an eager one. woojin grins.

 

"yeah, if you wanna," daniel sits up as well, scooting to the edge of the bed closer to him.

 

woojin stands up from the chair, promptly shortening the distance between them and climbing up on daniel's bed before he can chicken out.

 

"how do you want to do this?" he asks, barely containing his excitement as he shifts closer to daniel and folds his legs under himself.

"uhh-" daniel pauses, putting his hand on woojin's ankle, thumb mindlessly caressing the skin, "i could lie down on my back?"

"okay," woojin nods, laughing when daniel doesn't waste any time plopping face down on bed.

 

daniel grabs his pillow and presses his cheek down on it, meeting woojin's eyes. his front teeth are peeking out and he looks like an overgrown child. woojin has to fight a sudden rush of affection.

 

"i'm good," daniel says, smiling wider.

 

woojin snorts, settling down on his knees next to daniel and looking down at his back. he holds his breath for a second before asking.

 

"maybe you could-" woojin looks up to seongwoo who gets up from his bed and disappears into the bathroom, "take your hoodie off? it'll get in the way."

 

it absolutely has nothing to do with seeing daniel's bare back, woojin tells himself and tries not to sigh out loud when he inevitably fails at convincing himself.

he almost falls back on his ass when daniel sits up suddenly and silently complies, wiggling out of his hoodie and throwing it on the bed next to them.

 

"better?" he giggles, settling back down and folding his arms under the pillow, making himself comfortable as he looks back at woojin.

woojin clears his throat to escape the humiliating experience of having his voice crack, "yeah. better."

 

daniel hums and patiently waits for woojin to start.

 

woojin looks down at daniel's back and bites the inside of his cheeks, placing his hands on top of daniel's shoulders.

 

"tell me if it hurts, okay?" he asks, voice unsure, and slides his hands down to carefully start kneading daniel's lower back, mindful of how much pressure he's applying.

 

woojin isn't a massage expert, not really, but he wouldn't lie if he said that he does have some experience.

 

he presses down on daniel's lower back muscles, sliding his hands all the way down to his shoulders and repeating the motion.

daniel laughs, ticklish when woojin touches his sides. he squirms a bit but settles down as woojin applies more pressure, laughter dying out into satisfied sighing. he looks positively blissed out.

 

woojin shifts on his knees closer, leaning over daniel without leaning onto him. the posture he's in is uncomfortable and woojin contemplates his choices for a long nervewracking second. 

 

he breathes in, hands coming to a stop.

 

"can i sit on you?" he asks, sounding awkward to his own ears, "i mean--"

daniel laughs before woojin can try to redeem himself and probably make things even more awkward for himself, "i don't mind."

"cool," woojin says, not quite believing what's happening.

 

he hesitates before carefully putting a leg over daniel's thighs and settling down on them, putting his weight on his knees to make it easier for daniel. he doubts he would crush the guy considering both of their sizes, but massages are supposed to be relaxing.

 

woojin puts his hands on daniel's back, stroking from his waist to his upper back in percussive motions. the way daniel visibly relaxes the more woojin touches him and how his eyes close on their own accord doesn't fail to draw a proud smile out of woojin.

 

the only sounds in the hotel room the splash of water coming from the bathroom and cars rushing to and from down below on the street in front of their hotel, and that combined with the repetitiveness of the motions make woojin forget about his nervousness. he can't help but feel excited though, both because he's making daniel feel good and because he gets to touch him so intimately. the thought makes woojin's ears color.

 

"woojinnie," daniel calls after a few silent moments, voice muffled because he's practically talking into the pillow.

"yeah?" woojin pauses his moves, leaning forward just a bit with hands on daniel's sides.

"aren't you supposed to use a lotion or oil? or something," daniel wonders but doesn't do as much as twitch a muscle.

 

woojin leans back and pushes his thumbs on both sides of daniel's spine, slowly making his way down.

 

"lotions are gross," he says, biting on his tongue in concentration.

 

daniel laughs, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at woojin. woojin has to gently press down on his shoulder blades when daniel lifts himself off the bed slightly.

daniel complies right away, obediently plopping back down, and it almost makes woojin shiver how docile daniel can be sometimes.

 

"yeah, they kinda are," daniel muses, sighing when woojin starts lifting his muscles with the tips of his fingers.

 

woojin hums and the conversation dies out, comfortable silence settling in once again.

 

woojin notices the shower has stopped running and for a second he gets nervous, but it's not like seongwoo doesn't know woojin and daniel are in this we-aren't-dating-yet-but-we're-more-than-friends state, - woojin is sure most of their friends are painfully aware by now, - but, well, the position is a bit compromising.

 

woojin doesn't think it's worth it to get off daniel though, so he stays in place, moving to knead daniel's right side. daniel giggles again.

 

"this feels nice," he breathes out once he gets used to the ticklish feeling.

woojin can't help but puff out his chest, "told you i'm an expert."

"you really are," daniel says, tone as if he genuinely believes so.

 

woojin blushes and swallows.

 

"we're almost done though," he tells daniel, "wouldn't want to overdo it."

 

daniel makes a sad sound, frowning against the pillow.

 

"but it feels so _good_ ," he whines childishly.

 

woojin admits to himself that he doesn't want it to end either, but he knows better. 

 

"your thighs are awfully comfortable as well," he snickers and makes several finishing motions across daniel's back, making sure he untied every single knot.

 

"would you prefer sitting on me if i turn around?" daniel suddenly asks, voice coy.

 

woojin freezes in place, his heart skipping a bit before swiftly picking up the pace and almost jumping out of his chest. he feels his cheeks burn red, the warmth quickly spreading to the very tips of his ears. does daniel even  _ think  _ before speaking?

woojin stares down at his own hands on daniel's back, letting out an embarrassing sound.

 

when woojin doesn't say a word, daniel turns to face him, propping himself on his elbows.

 

"are you okay?" there's slight panic in his voice, as if what he said was hurtful in any way.

 

woojin doesn't reply, avoiding eye contact the best he can, and almost drops his head on daniel's back when he hears seongwoo's voice coming from the bathroom.

 

"i think you broke him!" the asshole yells.

 

woojin swears he will kill him once he gets back his composure. and he dared to feel bad for seongwoo.

daniel laughs, because of course he does.

 

"i--" woojin starts, glancing up to daniel's face for a second before looking down and biting his lower lip, trying to collect his thoughts before he says something embarrassing or lame.

 

that's it, he thinks to himself.

 

"i would," he says shortly, holding his breath as he meets daniel's eyes.

 

there's surprise in them, and woojin nervously watches it morph into something that makes heat coil on the bottom of his stomach.

 

he opens his mouth to say something else, but closes it when nothing comes to him.

a smile slowly spreads on daniel's lips and woojin quickly wets his own ones, not missing the way daniel's eyes dart down for half a second.

 

"okay," daniel says, voice low, and woojin doesn't waste time lifting himself up so daniel can turn to lie on his back.

 

he settles on his thighs once daniel is comfortable, awkwardly placing his hands atop daniel's chest. his breath hitches when daniel puts his own hands on woojin's thighs, sliding his palms up until he's holding woojin's waist. he presses on the his lower back gently, and woojin sits up and shifts forward, uncomfortably aware of the way he sits directly on daniel's dick.

daniel doesn't say anything but woojin is too embarrassed nevertheless, staring off at daniel's chest and trying to calm his erratically beating heart. he can feel the way daniel looks at him, more intense than ever.

 

"woojinnie," he calls, doing nothing to help woojin get back his composure.

 

it is, of course, then when seongwoo walks into the room, and even though woojin cannot see him he can practically feel seongwoo make a dumb shocked face. woojin glances up to see daniel blush as he looks behind woojin.

 

"okay, you two," seongwoo says loudly before woojin can consider getting off daniel and burying himself alive, "i'm going to go bother jaehwan and minhyun."

 

the door to the hotel room clicks closed mere seconds after, leaving woojin and daniel alone.

 

they make eye contact once again when woojin doesn't look away from daniel's abashed face in time, and woojin can't help but drop his head on daniel's chest and start laughing, embarrassed, horny and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
